


Sick Day

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Caretaking, Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemas, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Roleplay, Sketches, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is not feeling well. An exercise in kink and squick and pointless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it seems like a decent sized contingent wants to see me do many and sundry things to Severus' rear end, I am not unsympathetic to this desire. So, the following short thingy will do just that. Don't expect any type of story here, any delving into character's motives, or even things being particularly IC since this is purely an exercise in kink and possible squick so be forewarned.
> 
> I'm also skipping ahead to the action since, well, porn, there's enough talking going on in the other story.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handling this part as delicately as possible, all things considered. You gotta use your imagination since there are some things I won't draw.


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




End file.
